


Help, I Fell In Love With My Hero!

by DoubleDen



Category: MiChri, Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: IThinkThisIsFluff, Lovestruck Chris, M/M, Oblivious Michael, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, ThisWasSupposedToBeMoreAdultButThenItTurnedFluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleDen/pseuds/DoubleDen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s well known that one of Chris’s life-long inspirations has undoubtedly been Michael Jackson himself. He aspires to be just like Michael in regards to his talent and global success. Well, Chris finally gets to meet his inspiration in real life for the first time. But as time progresses, Michael unintentionally brings out a new side of Chris that seems to love Michael even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What I Meant Was...Um...

**Author's Note:**

> This is Michael from the Thriller era, and Michael and Chris are the same age (22) but I kinda sped up all Mike’s life accomplishments so he’s already won, like, 13 Grammys and he’s already released everything up to his Xscape album (including Bad and Thriller) and stuff like that. And yeah, I know that’s virtually and physically impossible, but for the sake of the story, don’t flame me about that please? I mean, that’s why they call it a fanfiction, right? Also, I would really appreciate it if you didn’t correct me when I say “Chris’s” instead of “Chris’”. I’m well aware of the alternate spelling, and the way I spell it is actually 100% acceptable in the English language (really, look it up!) and I figured it would make the whole thing easier to read. See? I’m only thinking of you all. Be sure to leave a comment, but not too harsh cuz this is my first fic. Thanks!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything except this plot idea (or lack thereof).

Chris was over the moon. He couldn’t believe that he was even in the same air space as his hero, let alone collabing with him! He hadn’t got a proper amount of sleep in days, just thinking about the day he would meet up with him. Chris Brown grinned ear to ear as he saw his smiling mentor walking towards him. There he was, the great Michael Jackson himself, elegantly clad in black jeans, his usual moonwalker black loafers, an open black accessorized leather jacket, a simple white t-shirt underneath, and his signature aviator sunglasses. “Hey, what’s doin’, Breezy?” Michael lifted his glasses and rested them above his forehead as he pulled Chris into a big hug. Chris almost squealed, but he held himself together. “Holy shit, he’s actually here...touching me! This can’t be real. Thank you, God. I can die happy now…” Chris thought. Michael was never really the type to let go first in a hug so Chris pulled away. As he looked at Michael so close to him, he couldn't help himself. He started to fanboy, “Hey, Mike! God, it’s so great to finally meet you. I honestly can’t believe it, it’s been my dream to work with you...you’re my hero, fam!”  
“Aw, thanks…” Michael grinned, “But I ain't really done nothin...not any more than you, anyway. We’re the same age after all” Michael shrugged and tried to play off his achievements like they weren’t much. Chris knew Michael was a modest guy so he only laughed and shook his head in disbelief. Then Michael's manager, Frank, walked up. “I see you two’ve gotten chummy,” he chuckled, “That’s good, all the more magic we can make in the studio! Right, Mike?” Frank elbowed Michael playfully and Michael turned his head to grin at him. When he did so, Chris couldn’t help but notice how Michael's golden brown skin moved over his toned muscle in his neck and Chris’s heart skipped a beat. But maybe that was just nerves, so Chris ignored it.  
“Alright, enough chit-chat, let’s get right to it!” Frank said, “So you guys are gonna start recording in a few minutes, cause the producer’s set up and ready to go--”  
“Speak of the devil, I’m right here, haha,” someone spoke. They all took an educated guess that it was the producer, and turned around to see. “Quincy Jones, at your service,” the producer said as he offered his hand to shake. Everyone greeted him with a solid handshake and he smiled. “Well, like Frank said, let’s get to work! We’re probably just gonna run it through once just to see how it sounds. After lyrics rehearsal, we’ll run it again. Sounds good?” A chorus of “yup’s” and “yeah, sure’s” was heard and they all entered the studio.  
Chris had heard every Michael Jackson song known to man and knew almost every single one by heart, like a real superfan should. Yet, once he heard Michael in the studio that day, his heart and brain practically melted from the pure beauty that graced his ears. It was like his own, personal MJ concert. Of course, he didn't embarrass himself by fawning over him. He was a professional, after all. But that didn’t stop him from rocking with Michael the whole time and being in pure heaven for all of it. And when Michael would occasionally look over to grin at Chris, Chris’s heart did that thing again where it would skip a beat. After a few hours of recording, they stepped out of the soundbooth for a break. They sat down next to each other on the low brick wall outside of the building. “Hey, you’re gonna have to be real patient,Chris,” Michael turned and said, “Quincy’s a bit of a perfectionist...well, so am I haha. But it’s all gonna be worth it...don’t you just love seeing your fans all come together, regardless of what color, or gender, or whatever they are--all just coming together because of your music? It’s one of the main reasons I do all of this. Just for the love it brings to everyone...that’s why it’s gotta be perfect, y’know?” Chris looked at Michael with soft eyes. “Yeah, man, I’ve been in the game for years now but that’s what never gets old. All these people coming together,” Chris looked out ahead at the setting sun, “That’s why I dance, that’s why I sing, that’s why I paint…”  
“You know...I know you kinda look up to all the things I’ve done and all, but you’re pretty amazing.” That compliment came from so out of nowhere that Chris nearly fell off the wall. “What? Me? Nah, I just do me, that’s all…”  
“No, it’s true,” Michael laughed, “You’re one of the few people I’ve met in the industry that actually gets it…most others are just in it for the money...couldn’t care less about their fans, couldn’t care less about love and all that. I don’t know if I’m making any sense now but--”  
“Nah, nah, I get it, man. It’s--”  
“Hey, you two!” Frank called to their left, “We’re wrapping up for the day! Get your asses inside!” Frank disappeared back into the building and shut the door. “Guess we’re not running it again tonight,” Michael mumbled as he stared at the door. Once again, Chris got a view of Michael’s neck and all of a sudden it just seemed so enticing to touch the skin there. So he did. Michael turned around at the sensation and Chris realized what he just did. “Shit.”  
“Ah, there was a bug...no worries, I got it,” Chris pretended to dust something off his hands. “Oh, thanks,” Michael gave a quick smile and slid off the wall to return to the studio. Chris sighed in relief and slid off after him. Really smooth, Chris.

They continued to work on their EP for weeks. Each day being better than the last for Chris because it was one more day of exclusive Michael Jackson attention. One afternoon at rehearsal, Michael and Chris were sitting on the floor of the red carpeted studio and going over their solos. Michael was helping Chris with his riffs and Chris was giving Michael some harmonies to work with. Michael was sitting cross-legged and Chris’s legs were spread out in front of him. Eventually, they went off on a tangent and started talking about their fangirls. “Wait, so they’ve actually kissed you?” Chris asked in disbelief. Michael smiled and nodded, looking up from under his long lashes. “Well, what did you do?” Chris inquired. “Kissed them back,” Michael answered simply. Chris just blinked in shock. “I just do it for the fans, they love it for some reason. I like to think it’s because all my fans are connected by spirit and they all live vicariously through each other. So if one girl gets a kiss, they all get a kiss, you know what I mean?” Michael laughed out the last part of his sentence. “I’m not nuts, I swear,” he said. Chris just shook his head smiling. “I think you might wanna revisit that statement. It needs an update,” Chris joked. For that, Chris received a punch in the arm. “Ow,” Chris said and laughed as he rubbed his tricep. Michael, who had been feeling particularly silly that day, decided to lean in two inches away from Chris’s ear and tease, “What, don’t tell me you’ve never had a girl all over you,” Michael grinned evilly. Chris clicked his tongue in pretend-bitterness. “I’m gonna murder you!” Chris said as he made a quick move to get his legs under him and push off hard enough to tackle Michael. “Agh! Hahaha,” Michael grunted as he landed on his back. Chris used both hands to pin Michael’s wrists to the ground. Chris would say that they wrestled, but it wasn’t much of a match, since Michael could barely move with the weight of Chris on him. Michael had a small frame, especially compared to Chris’s large, toned body, complete with a six-pack and legs for days. Plus, Chris was four inches taller than Michael. Chris put both wrists in one hand and used his other hand to reach under Michael’s shirt and tickle his ribcage. Michael burst out in uncontrollable laughter. He seemed like the type to be extremely ticklish. “AAAAH! S-S-STOP! OK, OK, I GIVE UP, YOU WIN! CAN’T--HAHAHA--BREATHE! CAN’T BREATHE!” Michael begged and pleaded. Chris grinned in victory and continued to tickle mercilessly. It wasn’t hard at all for Chris to hold him down, no matter how much Michael squirmed and fidgeted...it was almost as if...if he wanted to, Chris could kiss him or something. Wait. Chris stopped tickling but his grip on Michael’s wrists didn’t loosen out of shock as the thought settled in. “Where did that come from?” Chris thought. He looked down at Michael’s exhausted form. His hand was still under Michael’s shirt, consequentially riding it up to his chest so that Chris had a clear view of Michael's sculpted abs and his small nipples. Michael’s hot, heavy breaths were hitting Chris’s neck. Michael winced and Chris realized that he had subconsciously tightened his grip on Michael’s wrists from his bewilderment. “Nng, hey it was just a joke...are you mad?” Michael asked. Suddenly, the proximity of their bodies became blaringly obvious to Chris and he quickly got off Michael and instead rolled onto his back next to Michael, staring at the ceiling in confusion. Seizing the opportunity to recover his pride, Michael teased, “That’s right, you’d better run,” as he pulled his shirt down, clearly oblivious to the situation that was actually happening. “Where was Mr. Tough Guy just a few minutes ago? Or was it a different Michael that was begging for mercy?” Chris responded coolly and stretched out on the floor, choosing to forget about what he just felt a few seconds ago. “Shut up,” Michael chuckled and said. Then there was a comfortable silence between them for a moment. Michael sighed and put his hands behind his head. “Man, this EP is gonna be magic…” Michael closed his eyes, smiling and humming the opening song to himself. Michael genuinely loved all things musical and that was another thing Chris loved about him. Wait…“love”? What he meant was...um...


	2. I Think I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Michael and Chris have been chilling for the past couple days. And Chris is actually starting to get comfortable with admiring Michael from afar. But then a certain interview causes Chris to reflect on what he really wants. Read this chapter to find out whether or not Michael finds out about Chris's little crush!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't already know, “moonwalker” is the name of an MJ fan. Also, I know I said I would wait til I received positive comments to post another chapter, but inspiration struck. So yeah. Enjoy!

It was the final day before the EP was going to be released. Michael was laying down on a couch in Chris’s house. He was on his phone promoting the tracks on Instagram. He posted a picture of the EP cover which was a shot of Michael’s and Chris’s silhouettes striking the classic MJ lean and upwards left-handed point, perfectly in sync. At the top of the cover, the title, We Are The Future, was written in futuristic, light-up text that looked like something out of the Tron: Legacy movie. Everything was mostly dark blue or black in the picture except for Michael’s sparkly socks and the matching sunglasses that Chris and Michael were wearing which had LED frames that lit up. They were both looking to their left with their right hands in their pockets. Chris was on the right and Michael on the left. It was actually a pretty cool EP cover. Apparently Michael’s fans thought so too, as Michael was scrolling through the thousands of comments that were rolling in. Chris was sipping his piña colada and was pretending to watch the basketball game on his flat screen that hung on the wall, but of course he was secretly just watching Michael. Chris let his eyes wander over Michael’s form just lying there. Chris had begun to watch Michael a lot. Whenever they were together and Michael wasn’t looking, Chris would steal a glance at Michael’s neck, chest, arms, legs, and the way they all moved. When Michael danced, he was transported to another world, and Chris kind of really liked seeing Michael smile like he was having the time of his life. “When I dance, I just feel so free,” Michael would say.  
“Hey, Chris,” Michael’s voice snapped Chris out of his thoughts and Chris jumped and tried to act like he wasn’t staring directly at Michael this whole time. Apparently Michael didn’t notice. A part of Chris wished that he did. Michael continued to talk, “Did you know the moonwalkers are shipping us on Instagram?” Chris nearly choked on his drink. “Huh? They are? T-that’s some crazy shit they talkin hahahaha...ha,” Chris laughed awkwardly. Michael smiled, “Yeah, I know! We got a hashtag trending,”  
“Oh, God, what hashtag?”  
“#Chrisichael, oh jeez, the cringe is real,” Michael grinned as he dropped his phone and put his hands over his eyes. Chris pretended like that didn’t sting a little. Besides, Michael was cute when he was embarrassed or uncomfortable. All Michael could do in those moments was smile and laugh awkwardly. Chris scoffed silently and then his eyes fell to his watch. “Fuck, we were supposed to be at Ellen’s set half an hour ago.” Michael sat up as the realization dawned on him as well. Michael checked his messages. Frank had been texting him all morning. “Oooh, that’s not good. I’m gonna hear it when he finds me,” Michael muttered as he got up. “Aight, leggo,” Chris chimed as he hopped off the counter he was sitting on.  
They got there just before their cue to head onstage, which meant that they didn't have to deal with Frank’s rage quit. Instead, all Frank could give them was a powerful glare into the depths of their souls. They could hear Ellen in the background, “You guys have most likely already heard that Chris Brown and Michael Jackson’s EP is being released tomorrow, right?” The crowd cheered. “Yep, it’s been all over the news, trending on Twitter AND Instagram, that’s how you know it’s legit.” The crowd laughed. “Well, we’re all excited to see these two superstars come together and they’ve been wanting to work together for the longest time. So without further ado, please welcome Chris Brown and Michael Jackson!” Michael grinned, looked Frank dead in the eyes, slid on his sunglasses, and made a peace sign as he smoothly walked on stage. God, he was hot, Chris thought.  
“So, Chris, this has been your dream since you were pretty much an infant child,” Ellen said. The audience laughed and so did Chris and Michael. “I mean, you definitely have expressed your admiration for Michael in the past. You even made that single where you sampled Michael’s song, Human Nature, and then dedicated it to him. I think Sevyn Streeter was featured in that one.”  
“Yeah, she was..I did do that”  
“And that’s not the last time you’ve done something like that. You’ve also held many concerts dedicated to the King of Pop where you performed all his biggest hits and learned how to dance EXACTLY like him…” Ellen paused for comedic timing, “Wow.” She ended. The crowd burst into laughter. “Agh, hahaha,” Chris groaned and smiled as he heard all his slightly embarrassing devotional actions for Michael being listed out for him. “If you weren’t a superstar yourself, this whole ‘obsessive fan’ thing wouldn't slide...I actually think it would be borderline socially unacceptable. Like stalker-level unacceptable,” more laughter could be heard from the audience on set. “No, but on a serious note,” Ellen continued, “What’s it like finally meeting the man of your dreams?” Everyone laughed again, including Michael. “No, it’s okay, I’m gay too,” Ellen teased. The crowd erupted. Michael looked over at Chris and elbowed him. Through his smile, Michael told him, “It’s ok.” Chris smiled back. “Yeah, I mean, Michael...is my hero,” Chris began, turning to look at Michael briefly. A cumulative “awww” was heard from the crowd. “I think he’s just an amazing performer and an amazing person. To accomplish everything he has in such a short amount of time? I mean...it’s just awe-inspiring...I dunno,” Chris laughed, shifting in his seat. “That’s really touching,” Ellen said. Another round of laughter. “By the way, how does all that make you feel, Mike?” she asked. “I honestly think it’s the most flattering thing in the world. I was actually a fan of Chris as well, way before we met, and when I heard he had made a single dedicated to me, it kinda blew me away that he cared that much.”  
“It blew most of us away, too,” Ellen joked. Michael laughed. “Yeah, but as it turns out, now me and Chris are really good friends, and I would’ve never gotten to know him like that if he hadn’t done all that crazy stuff, so I appreciate it. And he’s pretty chill, it’s not like he goes crazy every time he sees me.” Michael didn’t know the half of it. “Is it weird sometimes, though?” Ellen asked. “Alright, Alright, Ellen, you can chill!” Chris chimed in and everyone laughed. Michael answered anyway, “Is it weird? Nah, it’s not weird. I’ll tell you this much though, when it comes to Chris’s weirdness, being a superfan is the last thing you have to worry about.” Chris shoved him playfully and the crowd went wild. “Wow, you guys are so cute, you’re like best friends,” Ellen said. “Well, that’s just about all the time we have for today, but before you go, you guys already know we like to give out gifts to the guests on the Ellen Show. So for Michael, we got you a vintage set of James Brown records from his 1966 greatest hits, because we know how much you love 60’s music.” A guy from the stage crew handed Michael the set. “Oh, thank you! Wow!” Michael said, clearly elated. “You’re very welcome! And for Chris, we got you this lifesize cutout of Michael Jackson, because we know how much you love Michael Jackson. Everyone erupted with laughter again. Chris smiled, leaned his head into his hand, and peeked out through his fingers. There it was, Michael in his full 5 feet 9 inches of glory. This was gonna be a long day for Chris.  
The next day, it was trending on Vine and Buzzfeed News. The title of the Buzzfeed article read, “R&B Sensation, Chris Brown, Gets Roasted on The Ellen Show For His Man-Crush on Michael Jackson”.  
“How’re you holdin’ up?” Michael asked as he sat down next to his friend. Chris looked up and stared at Michael. And then he did something totally unexpected. Something that probably should’ve been thought through beforehand. Chris grabbed the back of Michael’s neck and shoved him forward to meet Chris’s lips. “Mmmf!” Michael yelped in surprise. Chris slipped out his tongue to lick Michael’s lips which tasted indescribable. After a moment of gathering his thoughts, Michael managed to turn away with great effort. But in doing so, he left his neck wide open, which Chris wasted no time to bite and suck until it became tender. “A-ah! Wait! What’re you--ah--doing?!” Michael winced and tried to pull away, but Chris just used his other arm to grab Michael’s waist and pull him closer. Finally, Chris let go and wiped his mouth with his fist as Michael shot out of his seat next to Chris. Michael stared at Chris, wide-eyed. Chris held a level gaze as he stared back, as if he had just confirmed something. “What the hell was that?!” Michael yelled. Chris simply just shrugged and replied, “I think I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked the first chapter! Like I said, this is my first fic so tell me what you think plz! If I get positive comments, I'll write more. I think I'm the first person to ship this couple so I honestly don't know what to expect. You would think that there would be more people in the fandom cause Michael Jackson really is Chris Brown's inspiration/hero in real life. Ah, well, whatever, I don't wanna go off on another one of my rants. Anyway, please comment! I live for comments...thank you!


End file.
